


Not According to Plan

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime life gets in the way of the perfect plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not According to Plan

This is how Andronikos wanted it:

over an elegant dinner at Criz’s favorite Dromund Kaas restaurant. The promise ring hidden among a tray of her favorite pastries, and the promise of a lifetime from his lips. As far as everyone knew, they were _already_ long married. All they needed to do was make it official.

This is how it actually happened:

“Damn it, Sith! Watch your head! Damn mechs nearly took it off that time!*

“I blasted that one aiming for _yours_ , Andronikos! I can hold them off until Khem and Ashara arrive with the Fury.”

“The _hell_ you can. I ain’t leavin’ you. Period.” 

*sounds of blaster fire and the occasional screech of Force lightning. He peeks over their makeshift barricade, and ducks as another volley whistles over his head*

“There’s six, seven, eight…kriff, another two coming to flank us. Looks pretty bad, Sith.”

Criz looks over at him and shakes her head. They both know the odds aren’t great, and as the minutes pass, they’re getting slimmer. The grinding servomotors echo in the hangar like boulders of doom.

“Marry me, Sith.”

“WHAT?! You’re asking me _now_???”

“Figure better late than never.”

“Damn it to all the hells, Andronikos–”

“Is that a yes or a no? Really can’t tell right now.”

Criz rolls her eyes. “What do _you_ think?”

“C’mon, I gotta hear you say it. If this is it, I wanna at least hear you say it.”

Criz whirls around and blasts a droid that’s gotten too close. “YES, YOU PIRATE, I’LL MARRY YOU!”

Of course, the Goddess of Bad Timing decides enough is enough. An enraged Dashade and a deadly Kaleesh apprentice charge past and catch the droids by surprise. A kolto bomb explodes and bathes everyone in green.

“Oh, m’Lord, sorry we’re late, are you hurt?”

“Nah, Drellik, you’re just in time.” Andronikos flashes a weary smile at Criz. The Twi’lek’s _lekku_ are trembling and there are happy tears in her eyes.

It wasn’t what he planned. But fighting for her was worth hearing her answer.


End file.
